USK-DrunkLove
by Noiseee
Summary: Chinese！！中國语！ USK！M级！！ 国设米英！！醉酒梗有！


限制：NC-17

文：诺伊兹

CP：国设米英

Attention：与季爹的第一次合作！季季的画真的好棒啊，希望我的拙作能够勉强配得上（暴风雨般哭泣着为季季打Call，并且哭看自己拙劣文笔）

国设，已交往，现代舞台，醉酒梗有，小破车有，OOC可能有，注意避雷

字数15500，可能有Bug，望谅解

感谢每一个打开这篇文章的人

总之醉了就对了，总之爱你就是啦！

酒，一种神奇的产物。来自生物体的发酵作用还有人为的提纯醇品的它，既包含着自然的的神秘魔法，又有着人为参与的梦幻痕迹。这每一滴或晶莹若冰的白落、或纯似琥珀的金滴，都是至醇至美的天赐之物，以及人类最平民化的手工制品之一。

在为人们带来至尊至醇的味觉享受之余，那醇至酒液，还会随着落入舌尖、滑入喉间的触发，将无论是奢华至极的巴黎夜光，还是热情洋溢的酒吧夜场，都以萦绕舌尖的香气，把其蕴含的品调及原产地的风土人情，用最简单的舌尖挑/逗刺激，鼻翼醇香引导，魅惑的落色，展现至品者的每一个细胞之中，借辛辣醇香、清新淡雅、朴素苦涩的口感，将他们一步一步地引向那由酒铸成的迷幻世界之中。

诚如酒的品种口感丰富，人们触碰和享受酒液的缘由，也各种各样。有的，是因为兴奋快乐而把酒庆祝；有的，却因为失意寡影而借酒浇愁；还有的，是被蒙蔽了发现酒中深意的双眼，只触及酒作为伊甸园的禁/果一面，纯粹地沉醉在依托感和迷幻快感带来的美好世界中，逃避着现实的存在。

不管原因为何，对酒抱以害怕讨厌还是喜爱赞美的态度，人们都不得不承认，这一滴滴的甘露，确实会为人们带来极致的享受。所以，即便被发现所包含的部分消极影响，酒依旧没有被归为禁/物，相反，还演变出数以百计的形式纯度，供人们可以从中舒展身心，得到酒精带来的无尽轻松舒心快/感。

不过，万物都有一个平衡度。界线以内，醇香美酒便是极佳的放松和调和之物，它可以成为美食的最佳佐餐，宴会的点睛之笔，甚至可用于人际交往中，成为恋情或者合作友情的接连之锁。然而，若打破这微弱巧妙的平衡，那么，在其具有幻觉引导和神经麻/痹等作用下，酒，就成为了危险至极的海女悲歌，既带来迷/人享受，又将人生的帆船，引向危险至极的暗礁深处。

所以嘛，与其去喝那需要一堆注意礼仪、还要漫长的时间作用的辛辣苦涩酒精水，还不如来一瓶可乐来得直接。呐，你要漂亮的啤酒花，摇晃后的可乐不就可以一比一完美还原嘛，还不需要额外技巧；还不满意？那如果需要的话，那些什么绽放在舌尖的多层口感也可以再现，毕竟可乐有那么多味道，对吧？阿尔弗雷德如是想着，也坚持做着。

可惜，自己这秉承近百年的信条理念，别说撼动别人了，就连自家恋人也无法影响。并且，虽然这样说有点逊，但是，不得不说，自己一直以来坚持不喝酒，也是受到自家恋人的影响。

这可不是什么恋人劝自己别喝酒这类言情小说常见理由，而是……假如你的恋人酒品极差、一喝酒就喜欢扒衣热舞、无理取闹随便打人，并且会很顺便地把自己还是小屁孩时期尿床事迹，以会哭着提百年前自己独立的隔阂往事的话，相信你也会不喝酒随时随刻做好打包这只醉鬼的打算。

今晚也是如此。在自己那引以为傲、被誉为＂上帝的大苹果＂的纽约城结束了接连几天的会议后，趁在阿尔弗雷德与上司交谈之时，恋人亚瑟便禁不住蠢蠢欲动的酒瘾之心，就应着某个不愿意透露姓名的胡子大叔、番茄小哥哥、还有养鸟歌手之约，将随时提醒国家身份的手机静音相待后，便踩着纽约的射灯明光，嗅着属于都市的烟尘暗香，披着徬晚的雾水寒霜，听着萦绕耳际的都市杂音，完完全全以个人的身份，融入到纽约城的迷光幻影之中。

当还待在联合国大楼刚结束上司那又长又臭的谈话、正焦急地寻找着恋人的阿尔弗雷德再度捕获有关于亚瑟的讯息时，已是亚瑟关机发来＂我去喝酒了，你慢慢工作＂这条意味不明短信之后的两小时。

这两小时，对于部分人来讲，只是一场电影的长度，一次考试的通用时间，或者更加单纯的无聊闲逛。可是，望着这标志着短短的两小时已经完全过去的液晶屏幕，联想到自己曾目睹百年的＂柯克兰式发酒疯＂，阿尔弗雷德此时只有一个想法：但愿自己到达之时，别为时太晚。

为快速抵达，一向讨厌正装束缚的阿尔弗雷德连领带都没有扯下，随手把外套扔到一旁，便马不停蹄地赶往皇后区某地下酒吧。一路上，虽然监控器已经拍下足以让阿尔弗雷德收到上司的＂办公室一日游＂邀请函痕迹，但是焦躁的年轻国家心里却毫不在意，现在的他，只希望能够充分发挥这辆跑车的机能，将他以最快的速度，送到那家经常上榜警/察/局/必查名单的酒吧，将可能已经开始发酒疯抱怨的粗眉毛绅士打包回家。

大概是怜悯的上帝也听到了这位紧张焦急的超大国先生的心声吧，当阿尔弗雷德顶着一头被奔跑之风揉乱成蓬乱稻草的乱发，气喘吁吁地赶来酒吧时，强忍弥散在地下室稀薄空气中庸俗的香水香和熏鼻的烟草味，挤过正忘情热舞的夜晚舞者，很幸运地终于在酒吧的昏暗一角，找到身上还勉强挂着一件白衬衫的恋人。

映入眼帘的，是一个仅穿着白衬衫和西裤的单薄身影。似乎是因为饮酒的燥热，就算是在冷气强劲至让健硕的阿尔弗雷德瑟瑟发抖，亚瑟那一头浅金色秀发还是被薄薄汗水所打湿。无色的晶莹汗水，像是名家那正悉心勾勒的笔触、亦似柔情描绘千秋万物的流水般，沿着俊美的面部线条、弧度优雅完美的细颈、精致的锁骨、还有隐藏在单薄白衬衫下若隐若现的酮体，都一一精心描摹。

似乎是要与正低调地展示着这位千年绅士的底蕴沉淀之美的汗水进行对比，那映在亚瑟身上的酒吧射灯显得十分嚣张高调。颜色丰富且变化不定的光芒，每在随机地晃过窝在昏暗一角的亚瑟身上时，为他投落极其惹眼的迷幻光彩。将白玉似的嫩肤衬得梦幻透明，似真似假；透过被酒水点缀的衬衫，勾勒了男子那勉强可见的腰型，让观者不住浮想联翩。

低调勾勒，高调映衬，将亚瑟的美好展现得淋漓尽致。可是，从真正意义上让亚瑟惊艳而出的，却在眉目之间。神奇的美酒，灼烧着亚瑟的胃，也熏染绅士的脸庞，为似白雪之地的嫰肌上，落下朵朵红梅；往日傲视群雄的祖母绿双眼，此时蒙上雨雾，承接着时而落下的魅惑灯光，美好至让人心颤；酒物的刺激下，颜色偏浅的双唇，此时被染得绯红，在滴落其上的琥珀色酒液映衬下，其气形同清晨中的初嫩红玫，娇嫩迷人。迷离的双眼，不自觉地吐出醇香酒气的红唇，还有绯红的小脸，乍一看看去，仿佛亚瑟正呓语芬香，以及……挑/逗讨吻。

有着同样想法的人，不只是跻身靠近的超大国先生 ，还有着那一群坐在亚瑟身边的男男女女。只见这一群拿着酒杯团团围住亚瑟的人们，正倾听亚瑟有关美国发展的碎碎念，双眼锁住亚瑟，嘴角还带着浅笑，时而还点头称赞，似乎听得入迷。

可是这一点小伪装，在历经百年头脑清醒的阿尔弗雷德看来，是无比的幼稚无聊：那些男人凭借性别便利，表面上赞许地拍着亚瑟肩膀，实际是却更似借机拉近距离，轻薄亚瑟；而那几位衣着暴露的美女，正假意感兴趣地向前倾斜身体，实际是以视觉冲击诱惑亚瑟，力争将这位明显是喝醉的绅士捞进自己的甜蜜陷阱。

那家伙，就不知道只有Hero我这个笨蛋才会附和他那又长又臭的美国发展史吗，居然还能借此被忽悠套路？在内心无力地吐槽一秒后，处于对爱人的保护和占有欲，世界的Hero先生还是主动介入了，还未等周边的那群有心之人反应过来，就一把扯住亚瑟的衣领，将他整个人从被包围着的沙发圈中捞出来。

＂干嘛，很疼欸……＂突如其来侵袭，还有重心转变，一下子让亚瑟适应不来，条件反射般地伸手拍打着那只拎起自己的大手。可是，待纤细柔嫩的指尖触及阿尔弗雷德的手心之时，那原本快吐出抱怨话语卡在喉间，取而代之的，是向愣在原地的人们的轻飘飘地挥手，带着讽刺口吻酒后乱语道：＂对……这位就是我刚刚所提及的可恶的拉法耶特、科希丘什特、还有约翰的好朋友，你们的祖国美国先生，没想到吧，居然是一个年轻小鬼头。＂说罢，已被捞出沙发的亚瑟伸出手来，企图掐这位迎接者的脸。

＂噢，希望你们不要相信这个酒鬼的任何一句话，最好连一个标点符号也无视处理。Hero我相信你们的美国先生是山姆大叔，而不是所谓的'小鬼头'，对吧。＂说着，在心中默念一定要尽力低调办事别又惹眼的上司警戒语，阿尔弗雷德十分不给面子地拍掉亚瑟企图掐脸的手，一改往日的冷漠回话，半开玩笑地解释说明道，并扯着醉鬼绅士衣领，往酒吧大门走去。

被恋人拍开恶作剧手后，年长国家有点不满地嘟起嘴来，借阿尔弗雷德让路离开时，甩开捉住自己衣领的大手，反手将阿尔弗雷德卡在腋下，大声地开玩笑道：＂话说，你怎么来了，你不是可乐主义者吗，专门只喝可乐的笨蛋脂肪团。＂

迎上在尴尬气氛中爆发的恋人笑声，阿尔弗雷德瞬间体会到王耀曾经说过的＂假酒害人＂的具体含义，以及＂别跟酒鬼讲道理＂的真切道理。

什么低调处理、别与酒鬼计较，Hero我就是无法忍耐了。为了快点结束这场闹剧，并且让自己有机会看到第二天落入卧室的暖阳，而不是为了让步亚瑟，而遇上这连呼吸都仿佛被混杂的空气沾附的地下酒吧，阿尔弗雷德干脆利落地放弃以往与亚瑟议论争吵，直接简单粗暴地使用蛮力还有位置优势，无视亚瑟的挣扎，一把把亚瑟架起打包带走，毫无绅士风度地直接塞入车厢卷走。

只不过，调皮的天神似乎并不满足阿尔弗雷德以这种简单粗暴的方式带走亚瑟的剧本发展，恶趣味般地在两人离开回到曼哈顿的单身公寓之舞台上，上演了下一场漫长闹剧情节。

＂嘿，阿尔弗你脑子是进可乐吗，那么用力把我塞进车里，车座超级硬欸，很不舒服！＂从被阿尔弗雷德从车厢里扛出，到回到阿尔弗雷德的公寓这短短的几分钟路程里，这只被打包回来的醉猫，全程都趴在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，轻则大声吆歌，以带着诸如以上骂声的变调《天佑女王》成功地他们两人成为焦点；重则随着歌声，或者阿尔弗雷德的反驳，亚瑟会不自觉地拔阿尔弗雷德的那一头深金色头发，就算被喝责也毫不停息，偶尔还会趴下，奶声奶气地问＂为什么我家稻草堆那么乱＂。

对此，阿尔弗雷德感到烦躁不已。这不仅是因为身上的这一只醉猫所带有的无理打骂，还因为……亚瑟无意识地挑/逗。噢，尊敬的圣母玛利亚，这位英伦绅士知道他到底有多么诱人吗？那因为酒后燥热而微微扯开的白衬衫衣领，若有若无地将昔日掩藏在严严实实的衣领下、因为酒精作用而带有红晕的嫩肤展露而出；含糊的耳语，带着醇香酒气，随着亚瑟打闹动作而拍打着自己敏感的耳侧，向阿尔弗雷德诠释何为真正的＂酒香醉人＂。

噢，不，阿尔弗雷德你要冷静，虽然现在两人已为恋人，但是沉醉而上还算趁人之危，而且，经历飞行之旅的疲劳还有持续几天的会议争斗，想必亚瑟也是疲惫不已，这时候出手，真的是有点没品，完全不符合Hero的形象……在内心不知道如是警告，提醒，还是祈祷脑内清醒地默念不下百次后，阿尔弗雷德总算是强压在电梯间直接来一场能单挑弗朗西斯引以为豪的法式热吻的拥吻欲/望，跌跌撞撞地平安抵达屋内。

＂好了亲爱的，这里是纽约曼哈顿豪华单身公寓，不是你的伦敦郊区杂乱后花园，你手中的不是你家稻草堆，是你家帅气的恋人的头发，不需要你手动拔草清理。快松手，乖乖地躺在床上，Hero我这就去给你泡解酒茶。＂

将亚瑟抛到两人曾翻云覆雨的床上，望着衣衫不整的可爱恋人，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的理智线受到新一轮的挑战，捉住最后一丝镇定，抛下这句话后转身离开。

＂欸……＂出乎意料，身后没有传来烦人念叨的骂声，而是一声绵软的呼声，那声音非但没有昔日的傲慢带刺，更似柔弱奶猫，有点沙哑和鼻音的声音里，满是不舍挽留。

糟糕。那道柔声，也许语者无意，但对于听者来讲，却可有百般风情。在这般的无意引导下，阿尔弗雷德感觉浑身的热血开始汇聚回流，淌入心中，冲击着早已与＂云淡风轻＂再无关系的心境，搅起一片风云海浪。就在这千钧一发之际，口袋中的冰凉手机，强制借用温度差，唤回一丝理智，并借此对已经摇摇晃晃快要沉入欲/海的阿尔弗雷德发出最后的警报。

＂'欸'什么，快躺好，Hero我这就去泡茶。对了，希望亚瑟你还保留一丝理智，别又像以往那样，将冰淇淋还有甜甜圈洒满整张床。＂说罢，阿尔弗雷德一把捡起被醉猫踹下穿过的被子，砸向眨巴着可谓是＂对阿尔弗雷德宝物＂的祖母绿双眼的纤细男子后，像是逃跑一般地快速离开房间。

＂干嘛啦，绅士，才不会像你所说的发酒疯呢，而且……＂而且你这个笨蛋脂肪团到底懂不懂啊，我每次来到美国都会喝酒灌醉是为了什么，不就是为了有个理由待在你的身边，让一年半载都没机会相遇的我们有时间厮守吗，你这家伙，完完全全不明白我的想法。

不过，抛开这像是19岁大男孩那样不解风情这一点来看，阿尔弗雷德还是一位相当有男子气概的恋人，不论是准时抵达保护恋人的干脆迅猛，还是扛着自己回家的沉稳帅气，就连背自己归来时后肩无意识收缩之纹，都是男性荷尔蒙爆/发之源。透过未合上的卧室大门，窥见着正在开放式厨房里笨手笨脚、但是依旧坚持细心调配醒酒茶的健硕身影，亚瑟更是如此认为。

可是，这仅止步于亚瑟心满意足地将头埋入阿尔弗雷德的枕头之前。

按照难得少女心爆棚的亚瑟脑内剧场，将头埋进枕头时，萦绕鼻翼的，是专属于阿尔弗雷德给自己的嗅觉记忆：是因为成人的应酬而带有的独特烟草酒香，还是忙碌许久后连澡都没洗而沾在枕头的汗水浅味，亦是夹杂着自己赠予的洗发水味道的大男孩自然清香，反正至少是与他健硕阳光形象相符合的味道，只是男性荷尔蒙的含量多少有别而已。

好奇、期待、还有几丝向往的心情，像是鲜艳色彩，在亚瑟的心间画布，抹上梦幻的浅墨色彩。微微撑起身体确认恋人仍在厨房忙碌、无法发现自己的行为后，他涨红已经不能再以饮酒为借口解释的脸庞，紧张地望着眼前的枕头，深呼吸，鼓起勇气，将脸陷入枕间，蹭了蹭柔软的枕头。那随着动作而滑入鼻尖的味道，实在是太超乎预料了，非但没有带来亚瑟所期盼的一丝男性荷尔蒙诱/惑，还完美地向亚瑟诠释何为＂打脸＂。

不，这不是真的吧……为出乎意料的情况所震惊的亚瑟禁不住在内心询问道，似乎还是不敢相信，加大吸鼻的力度，企图寻找一丝能够支撑自己的幻想、打破眼前的现实的气味，但是事与愿违，亚瑟越想寻找自己想法的支撑物，却找到越多的相反证例。

总裁形象烟酒醇香味，疲惫工作自然汗臭，纯真男孩阳光清香？这些理应出现在恋人床上的气味，就像是海市蜃楼，只是亚瑟的美好猜想，带美好幻境褪去，缠在鼻尖的，只有别说与百年大国相关，甚至连与他外貌相符的19岁男孩都没有多少联系，那些只能用孩子们最喜欢的冰淇淋和甜甜圈才能较符合形容的甜腻气味。

认真回想，在自己头脑清醒的绝大部分时间里，他好像都是一个长不大的孩子一般：其他恋人难得相遇时，总会选择烛光晚餐，共度美好夜晚；而阿尔弗雷德则更喜欢宅在家里，用外卖和无聊的游戏度过难得的共处时光。其他恋人每天总是找各种理由与对方保持联系，温存爱恋；而到了自己这边，这日常浪漫细节，则完全变味，演变成一方正毫不在意地不回任何讯息，另一方睡寝不安地苦心等待回复。

不行，这样完全不行，虽然阿尔弗雷德确实是一位值得余生相缠的恋人，但是，对于自诞生起历经千年风霜、被时光风雨磨去性格菱角的自己来讲，成熟可供依靠的伴侣，才是最美好的完整形态。可是，很显然，床上满是冰淇淋和甜甜圈香气的阿尔弗雷德，还远不及心中理想。

意识到恋人这一＂极大缺陷＂后，躺在床上的英伦绅士猛然酒醒一半。发愣似地透过门缝，凝视着在厨房忙碌的大男孩，亚瑟只有一个想法：想尽办法让他成长为理想的成熟恋人，即使本质还未成长，但是气味也必须稍加改变。

人，是一种激情动物，他们会为了一时萌发的想法，而付出行动，只是坚持的时间长短不已罢了。既然人是如此，作为拥有人类躯体的国家意识体，也自然摆脱不了这般天性。眼下，历经千年洗礼的大英帝国先生，更是开始琢磨对策。

就在这时，那一双祖母绿眼睛，敏锐地锁住偶然发现的、摆在精致橱柜上、因为厨房灯而闪烁着耀眼光芒的玻璃瓶，并且，在发现其中的金色酒液，以及写满墨西哥文的外包装后，祖母绿的眼睛里瞬间闪过点点光芒。

与正爬起身来若有所思的亚瑟相反，站在厨房里的阿尔弗雷德，可谓是相当的毫无想法，就连自己已经被匍匐前进的英式醉猫盯上，也像是一块榆木那样没有丝毫自觉。

此时的他，罕见地没有因为要加热微波炉爆米花还有找冰淇淋而来到厨房，而是努力在找到助理约翰在新居入伙时送来的、将近全新调味品后，摘下因为热气而蒙上水雾的眼镜，套上夸张的烤箱手套，双脚保持夸张地蓄势逃跑姿势，小心翼翼地靠近逐渐热气外喷的开水，瞪大那一双蔚蓝的双眼，凝视着同样冒着蓝火的天然气灶，用心掐算可能的烧开时间，做好准备，迎接在这个大男孩看来就是游戏通关Boss怒号的蒸汽喷响。

十秒，九秒，八秒……默数着，他缓缓地伸出手，准备好下一步的动作。＂三……二……一！＂随着最后一个音节落下，站在燃气炉前方的阿尔弗雷德伸出手，关掉开关，让冒气的不锈钢壶重返安静。而近乎同时，阿尔弗雷德无意中发现，在不锈钢壶的外壁映照中，猛然晃过一抹浅金色。

那是什么，Hero我的错觉吗？阿尔弗雷德望着壶身，有点惊讶，但是并没有多么在意，摊开手耸肩后，倾斜身体，打算拿去杯子准备下一步的调和。可是，这一简单的动作，并没有如愿施行，待指尖与透明玻璃杯还差最后几厘米距离之时，一阵突然出现的外力拉扯，猛然阻断了他的下一步动作。

由那灌入后背腰肌接触点的力量来看，对方力气并不大，但是攻击极其迅猛，动作干脆利落，毫不拖泥带水，一看就知道这是出自训练有素的军/人之手。敌/袭？居然入侵到国家意识体的家中，结合近期的国/际形/势，阿尔弗雷德越发感到不安。而这份思考着是否以和平谈判解决事件的不安感，在考虑到毫无防备地睡在卧室的恋人后，瞬间转换为保护恋人的勇敢动力。

敏锐的耳际，接收着划破理应平静的氛围的不安风声；进入攻击状态的男子，像是盯上猎物的美洲狮一般，等待着敌袭者的一个无意识机会。

任何所谓的完美，终有出现打破假象的破绽。阿尔弗雷德也是如此相信着，而对方，也是符合规律的正常存在。捉住这映在不锈钢壶上变形身影，作为拥有世界上名列前茅的军/事实力的国家意识体，敏锐的阿尔弗雷德沿着残留肌肉的外力，还有风声转变，精准地捉住对方的手腕，将他扯入视线范围的同时，向对方甩过蕴含力量的拳头。

可是，下一秒眼前所见之景，迫使他强行压制即将溢出的力量：浅金色的秀发，在迎面吹来的风作用下，似飞舞的蝶，在空中划下美丽的弧线；而祖母绿是双眼，似翠林幽潭，晃过使自己甘愿沦陷的柔情水光。

＂亚瑟？你怎么在这里。＂见到是自家恋人后，阿尔弗雷德急忙收起力量，并以双手扶肩，将醉醺醺的他揽入怀中，望着这纤细单薄的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德感到不住再次因为他的纤细而感到心疼，但同时，一种无法形容的幸福感席卷心中：这家伙，躺得好好的突然来到厨房，还特地以攻击吸引Hero我的注意力，现在也扯着我的衣领不松手，果然不舍得我吧。

想着，阿尔弗雷德感到甜腻和幸福，仿佛瞬间明白＂日常生活的幸福＂含义，就在这个大男孩带着幸福的微笑，俯下身体与还扯着自己衣领的爱人平视，打算言语宠溺之时，自己的唇，猛然迎上了对方猛然扯落自己，并借着身高差赋予的意外之礼。

面对这突如其来的意外之礼，一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德大脑一片空白，除了努力吞咽外，什么都做不了。这实在是太刺激了，完全出乎意料。阿尔弗雷德不住在心中感慨。抬起头来，看到将距离缩至毫厘的面带骚红的亚瑟，近在咫尺的那写满满足的祖母绿双眼，以及仿佛带着狡猾浅笑的娇嫩双唇后，这种想法更加强烈了。

没错，赋予这位悉心照顾喝醉酒的恋人的大男孩礼物，不是最适合骤减的身高差、强硬力度、以及酒后辅助定律的热情舌/吻，而是一瓶正疯狂灌入喉间的金色龙舌兰。

强忍猛然被灌酒而造成的呛人不适感，阿尔弗雷德一把捉住亚瑟纤细的手腕，以外力施加，迫使他松开钳住酒瓶的手，从而阻挡他的进一步倾斜灌酒。噢，好家伙，这只醉猫是怎么摸索到Hero家仅存的一瓶酒的。不，这不是眼下最严肃的问题，最需要注意的是，亚瑟他为什么突然要灌我酒？

＂因为要让你沾上酒味。＂听到阿尔弗雷德将想法化为通俗话语的疑问后，亚瑟也没有躲避问题，坐在厨房那精心铺装的冰裂纹地板上，一边十分惋惜地看着因为喝下以及外力强灌而少了将近三分之二的酒瓶，一边无力地解释道。

＂等等，沾上酒味？Hero我记得完美好男人的配置不应该是烟酒不沾吗？＂面对恋人给出的这无厘头理由，阿尔弗雷德感到十分头疼，靠在冰箱边上，大声询问道。

＂那大概是因为你看的都是少年儿童漫画吧，什么男主人公只能是不吸烟不喝酒的少年英雄那种。噢，拜托你长大一点吧，还有，说实话，我觉得一位沾上酒味的恋人，明显是要比床上只有甜甜圈和冰淇淋味道的小男孩好多了。＂

带着鼻音，亚瑟也毫不示弱地回答着，并且似乎是想要增添可信度，他每念叨一句理由，就掰过一根手指，虽然从第一根开始就算错了。察觉到阿尔弗雷德无奈视线，亚瑟有点不服地再度扯下他的衣领，将自己方才好奇地舔/抵数秒的酒瓶递到他的眼前，继续建议道：＂别浪费，喝完它。＂

看着自家醉酒的恋人，阿尔弗雷德只剩下无比的心酸。噢，亚瑟你到底知不知道，照顾喝醉的你是一件多么麻烦的事情。从抵达酒吧起，就要以或简单或强硬的方式解决他在酒吧发酒疯时惹来的不必要麻烦。然后，连拖带拽地将这个可能已经扒/衣服热/舞，或者随手打了几个人的醉汉扯回家里，忍住诱/惑地为他清洗身体，半哄半骗地劝他睡觉，期间偶尔还要遭受大不列颠铁拳的攻击，或者是名叫独战的往事洗礼。这一步步走下来，终于让这只醉猫安寝时，世界的Hero都快累趴在地上了。在这样的劳累经历中，竟还要增加多一条被灌酒处理？噢，请放过我吧，尊敬的柯克兰先生。

但是，很显然，眼前这位抱着龙舌兰、瞪大无辜的双眼、伺机找机会再灌自己一次的绅士先生，非但完完全全没有理解照顾醉汉的艰辛，还有着继续追加麻烦事情的趋势。看着自家恋人，阿尔弗雷德感到心力憔悴。

这时，一个突然萌生的念头，像是一道一闪而过的流星，划过阿尔弗雷德的心境，并借助光痕，照亮他的思绪，向他指明前进的方向：既然你不知道照顾醉汉的艰辛，那么，就让你身临其境、感同身受地体验一番。

既然明白方向，那就事不宜迟。趁着亚瑟骑在自己身上，手持从橱柜里翻找出引流漏/斗，正思考着将漏/斗/塞/入口中的方向和力度时，阿尔弗雷德借着扯衣领之势，假装无力地摔进亚瑟怀中，模仿着标配的＂怎么敲都不会有反应＂的醉鬼之烂泥模式，在将头埋进亚瑟的脖颈之余，还故意追加醉汉胡言乱语的呓语，为自己的演技装点加分。

不亏是拥有被称为＂世界电影工厂＂的好/莱/坞的国家，阿尔弗雷德的这一随心而来的表演，非但没有引起亚瑟的戒心，相反，成功地让这只浅金色的英格兰折耳猫掉入精心设置的陷/阱之中。

只见亚瑟随手摇晃阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，颤抖着声音，像是一个恶作剧后害怕的男孩，眨巴着双眼呼唤着已经念过数百年的名字。见阿尔弗雷德没有反应，他一下子就慌了，连忙随手将龙舌兰放到阿尔弗雷德所靠着的大理石柜顶上，小心翼翼地将趴在肩上的阿尔弗雷德安置好后，踉踉跄跄地站起身来，颤抖着双手，夺过原本安静地沉睡在一角的伏特加杯，冲向阿尔弗雷德方才摆好的解酒茶原料，打算为被自己＂灌醉＂的恋人配置。

可是，当亚瑟站在柜子边瞬间傻了眼。眼前琳琅满目地摆放着数十种原料，很显然，这里混淆着许多多余材料，真正能够用上的只有零星几种。要认出它们，对于长时间都是被照顾、从未处于照顾醉猫角度的绅士先生来讲，这简直是比弄清楚复活节岛的秘密还要困难的世界难题。

凭借外观和直觉地随手扔下几种，简单调配后，透明的威士忌杯里呈诡/异的墨色。面对这仿佛是被诅咒的溶液，就连能够冷静端出名为司康饼的不明物体的亚瑟，也为它打上危/险/品标签。

犹豫再三后，亚瑟还是打开冰箱，从中掏出只要是房产证上印着＂琼斯＂二字的宅邸都必备的可乐，扭开瓶子颤抖着倒入后，亚瑟捧着可乐，重返恋人身旁，低声呼唤着假意喝醉的大男孩：＂阿尔弗，快醒来，喝点可乐醒醒酒。＂

给喝醉的人准备可乐，也就只有你才会想到吧。眯着眼睛，阿尔弗雷德在内心无力的吐槽着。但是，这只是嘴上得理不饶人而已，在心里，阿尔弗雷德还是相当欣慰感动。自己这醉汉恋人，在发现自己醉了后竟如此认真贴心照顾，实在是太暖心了。

不过，难得假装喝醉一次，怎么能这样就放过他呢，是时候让亚瑟明白，照顾一个醉汉的终极关卡——无理取闹之时的艰辛麻烦。

＂亚瑟。＂阿尔弗雷德带着醉汉的腔调，抱紧蹲在自己面前的恋人细腰，将彼此的距离，缩短至金发相缠；让对方那带着金汤力清爽香气的鼻息，与自己的龙舌兰烈酒醇香相缠共舞；也接着极近的距离，色/气地将口舌中的醇香酒气，送至他敏感的耳际，并轻轻咬上，活生生以此拉高彼此间煽人气氛。

＂干嘛……＂敏感的耳际，被他人恶意啃/咬玩/弄；颤抖的唇瓣，努力挤出最后一点理智话语。羞涩欲火，像是天外流火，坠入酒精作用而燥热不已的心境，渐渐焚去理智之林，助/燃羞涩心火。

说实话，看到亚瑟这般紧张模样，又考虑到他才是真正的醉酒者，在呼唤着他名字之时，阿尔弗雷德已经有点于心不忍，不好意思继续整蛊对方。可是，在看到自家恋人经自己随意挑拨，就羞涩可爱可口至这番田地的现状后，本性中的顽劣，让他不愿轻易放开。

不管了，Hero我就是要动手恶作剧，反正……总之醉了就对了！

抱着这个想法，阿尔弗雷德决心玩到底。他松开揽腰力度，稍微拉开彼此的距离，用带茧的指腹，摩挲着亚瑟的发鬓；用直接的触摸，勾勒着早已刻入心中的恋人轮廓；用已映着恋人的模样数百年的蔚蓝双眼，锁着同样落下自己容貌的祖母绿之中，低声地说道：＂亚蒂，我们一起去浴室吧。＂

话音落下，厨房内陷入仿佛就连空气都停息的一阵死寂。待再度打破沉寂之时，已是只有亚瑟尴尬笑声的数分钟后：＂等等，阿尔弗，喝水的话，在厨房就好；你要擦干身体，我以毛巾来为你效劳已绰绰有余，你，你要去浴室干什么？＂

＂去浴室能干什么，洗澡啊。＂阿尔弗雷德理所当然地回应道。

＂……那你自己去吧。＂

＂欸！＂阿尔弗雷德夸张地扯着嗓子，以拖长的音调，还有骤然提高的音量，尽诉心中不满。似乎是察觉到亚瑟企图逃跑倾向，敏锐的超大国先生一把抱住亚瑟的细腰，像是重返儿时向要返回英国的亚瑟撒娇一般地大声吼道：＂亚蒂你说话不算话！太过分了吧，明明答应我要一起洗澡的！＂说罢，似乎是要彰显不满，阿尔弗雷德还追加轻拍，快要哭出来地大声宣称不满。

＂我什么时候说过的啊！＂面对拍着自己的大男孩，亚瑟也毫不让步，一边扯着手臂，企图摆脱阿尔弗雷德的撒娇纠缠，一边大声地回击道，眼里，满是无奈和羞涩。

＂明明就有！之前都一起洗澡十几年了，现在突然反悔，亚蒂你说话不算话。＂被亚瑟高声喝责后，这个健硕的男子，涨红着脸，就像是一个被欺骗后无比悲伤的孩童一般地大声争论，全然没有超大国的威严成熟。

＂那都是两百多年前的事情了，那时候你还是一个小鬼，这意义完全不一样好吗！＂亚瑟无奈地反驳着，并借此，挤出他的手臂禁/锢，生气而不耐烦地倒退数步拉开距离。

这家伙，酒量原来那么差吗，随便灌了三分之二瓶龙舌兰就不行了……亚瑟抱怨着在内心吐槽着，打算无视他，转身收拾被自己方才的胡乱配制而弄乱的桌面。然而，想是这样想，但是实际操作起来，却完全狠不下心来。

怎么说，一向不喝酒的他，变成眼下的这个状况，其根本原因也是自己突发奇想为他灌下烈酒的原因，而且……面对没有镜片阻挡，宛如初见时蔚蓝晴空的双眼，难得像是一个孩子那般向自己撒娇的恋人，他就像是回到过去，褪去百年时光洗礼后的圆滑，重新成为那天那个，会抱着小兔子奶声奶气以＂英吉利＂呼唤自己的天使。

真的，太糟糕了。亚瑟在心中既为眼前情况而生气抱怨着，又为自己再度陷入过去而感慨深思。片刻后，他叹了一口气，捡起被阿尔弗雷德随手放在桌上的平光镜，踩着醉酒后轻飘飘的步子，再度来到还像个孩子那般碎碎念的阿尔弗雷德面前，强忍想要直接抽这位还打算继续纠缠洗澡问题的大男孩的欲/望，蹲下伸出纤细的手，小心翼翼地为他戴上这象征着他已成长蜕变的眼镜，打算以冰凉的镜框，唤醒他被酒精燥热所蒙蔽的理智。

＂好了，阿尔弗，你现在清醒一点了吗？＂

＂还好？＂清醒什么，戴上我的德克萨斯后Hero我会有什么变化吗，拜托，这里又不是漫画，哪有那么多眼镜切换事件发生呀，看开，看起来有点冒火的亚瑟也还没清醒。

＂那很好，阿尔弗，＂亚瑟将信将疑地眯着眼睛，像是一只好奇的小猫一般，弓着背爬进他的怀中，睁大双眼审视对方。在上下打量数次后，强压内心的烦躁，伸出纤细的手，将细指掰成与阿拉伯数字＂1＂相似的模样，盯着蔚蓝双眼，低声追问道：＂好了，这是几？＂

被置于如此简单的问题后，阿尔弗雷德假借身体失衡，上下摇晃扫视亚瑟。通过亚瑟无意锁紧的眉头，还有强行保持清醒等待结果的模样，很显然，他并不是在开玩笑或者讽刺，而是单纯地打算以这简单的测试，判断自己真正地清醒过来。

没错，自己确实很清醒，但是很遗憾，你想太多了，这么两下的整蛊还未能让亚瑟你感受到往日Hero照顾你的艰辛。抱着这点不满想法，阿尔弗雷德掐灭心中有关不再伪装的假象，眯着＂醉眼朦胧＂的双眼，翁着鼻子，试探性地说道：＂……2吗？＂

＂……去死吧阿尔弗。＂

听到亚瑟难得的爆粗后，阿尔弗雷德有点惊讶，尤其是望着那企图站起来的身影后，内心油然而生的不舍感越发强烈。阿尔弗雷德知道，此时他需要假扮一位不解风情的醉汉，让亚瑟明白自己的照顾之苦，然而眼下，他一把扯住离开的亚瑟，说不清是因为剧情假扮，还是真情流露，亦或者两者皆有地大声说道：＂反正……反正无论是多少，都是我的呀！＂

＂哈？＂已经半站起身来的亚瑟，有点惊讶地回过头来，发出满是嘲讽意味的一个反问词。但是，透过昏暗的厨房暗灯细心一看，不难发现，他的脸上，似乎因为方才的话语，而多了几分羞涩娇红。

机会。阿尔弗雷德清晰地意识到。于是，他趁着这一点机会，追加攻陷，伸长手臂，加大力度，捉住亚瑟的玉手，将惊讶不已的他，扯落到自己的怀中。

没错，无论是多少，都是我的。这早已超出简单的数字含义，它可以是国家意识体的无限年龄差，可以是彼此间的千里间距，也可以是……彼此的心间距离。无论我们的年龄指针滑落到哪一格，彼此的间距有多长，心中的距离又有多少，这一个个冰凉的数字，都是他，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯心中的珍宝，他爱着亚瑟•柯克兰的爱痕。

想着，嘴角的笑意，也越发浓烈，阿尔弗雷德也说不清，自己像眼下这样，毫无醉意地伸出手抱紧亚瑟，用实际的暧昧行动，去拥抱这个绅士，会不会暴露他根本没喝醉的事实。他只知道，他现在，只想去拥抱眼前的爱人，以此将数据上的距离缩短至零，将心中的归属热度升高几分。

不知道心理作用，还是现实使然，阿尔弗雷德惊讶地发现，眼前正惊讶着摔落在自己怀中的恋人，似乎也带着一抹幸福的浅笑。

一瞬间，蔚蓝的天空里，落入祖母绿的星空；而祖母绿的天池里，映着蔚蓝的云曦。

似乎是为彼此相拥的感人一幕而喝彩，摆放在柜顶的白兰地随着两人的动作，猛然落下。遇见这危险一刻，阿尔弗雷德连忙伸出手来，将带着酒气还未知事情发展的恋人护在怀里。

虽然阿尔弗雷德动作迅速，保护得当，以至于亚瑟分毫无损地安然躺在怀中，但是，大概是不愿意毫无利用率地将珍贵酒液浪费殆尽，金色的醇香之酒，像是从天洒落的雨滴一般，飘零在亚瑟单薄的身体上，肆虐地打湿着，以漂亮高贵的金丝为墨，以亚瑟的白衬衫为画布，上演西方的泼墨艺术。

＂S*it，这白兰地怎么突然掉下。等等，亚瑟你没事……＂最后一个音节还未吐出，阿尔弗雷德就为眼前的美好艳丽之景所彻底吸引，不仅连语句中随口吐出的语气词，都在炽热的喉间蒸发殆尽，就连一直保持运行的头脑，也被高热烘烤，与重返正轨再无联系。

白兰地那贵气十足的金色酒液，像是天落之雨那般，从头落下，浇湿着单薄的身影。浅金色的秀发，像是高松桂枝，将金色酒液汇聚其上，像是精致漂亮的琥珀，为亚瑟点缀流光贵气；白嫩的肌肤，仿佛是受到高纯度酒精的刺激，在白兰地的接触点落处，绽放朵朵妖艳美丽的绯色之花，白雪落英，妖艳之余，又纯美之至。

金液淌下，像是佳人手中的唇笔，勾勒着亚瑟精美的唇形，将掩藏在赤色红唇之下的妖媚，完美地诠释而出；新落的白兰地烈酒芳香，与亚瑟舌息间的香气相缠，时而与清爽金汤力相互碰撞，展现烈酒魅力，时而与亚瑟身上自带的玫瑰红茶清香相呼应，反差相衬，在亚瑟自带的禁/欲色系上抹上艳丽魅红。

望着亚瑟这般诱人可口的模样，阿尔弗雷德感受到自己那坚持不乘人之危的信条，受到新一轮的猛烈挑战，使最后的理智之弦，像是风中残烛，每一个追加攻击，都可能造成难以想象的后果。

噢，上帝，请赐我一面镜子，让他看看面红耳赤、正骑在身上的他，到底是多么的诱/人可口，尤其是加上这近在咫尺的酒气引/诱，这完全就是犯规行为。

可惜，眼前这位醉酒恋人没有一点自觉，全然无视阿尔弗雷德眉宇间的警告提示，自顾自地骑在阿尔弗雷德身上，一手扯着衣领，大声追问道：＂什么，什么叫做'都是我的'，我……我可没有答应过……＂

主动的亲近，加上带着鼻音的反问声，这就像是恶意诱惑，彻底打破心池的沉静，并以高热，融化了阿尔弗雷德脑内最后的理智之弦。

去/他/的/乘人之危信条，Hero我这就要吃干抹净这只撩人的小妖精。想着，阿尔弗雷德一把推翻亚瑟的身躯，将他按倒在厨房的冰裂纹地板上，咬着亚瑟的耳朵，用近乎呓语的声音，向他耳语：＂我，这就向你证明，什么叫做'都是我的'。＂

话音刚落，还未等亚瑟反应过来，阿尔弗雷德便一手捉住那还沾满白兰地的手腕，恶趣味地舔抵而过后，将它们高高地按在亚瑟的头顶之上，并借此施加怪力压制，让这个调皮的醉猫没有机会再度逃离由爱与欲/望编织而成的美梦牢笼。

而另一只手，也没有闲着。阿尔弗雷德巧妙地掐着亚瑟精巧的颚骨，迫使亚瑟保持张嘴的姿势，以温柔的目光，凝视着那由于无法吞咽而溢出的唾液，混淆着醇香烈酒，沿着亚瑟那精致的脸部和优美似天鹅的颈部线条，淌入因为方才的运动而起皱的衬衫内，并以白衬衫为画卷载体，画下彰显暧昧和色气的斑驳水迹。

见到此景，已经被彻底撩起性质的阿尔弗雷德，再也按捺不住。他松开钳住亚瑟的大手，借助亚瑟松懈身体，由于惯性向阿尔弗雷德倾倒而去。遇上＂迎面而来＂的美味，饥饿的美洲狮怎么可能会让无辜的白兔全身而退呢？

唇齿间，阿尔弗雷德迅猛地用舌头卷紧亚瑟那企图逃离的小舌，宛如遇上一只小船的巨浪，将孤舟扯入自己的致命控制范围，迫使它与之参与这场疯狂舞会。舌齿缠/绵，唾液相交，对亚瑟垂延已久的阿尔弗雷德，开启了疯狂的共舞。他时而深情相拥，以可口的爱人作为自己的酒杯，品尝着弥存舌尖的醇香酒味；时而疯狂占有，灵活的舌头，满是恶意地若有若无地舔触亚瑟敏/感的上颚，用粗糙的舌尖，挑弄着布满神经纤维、足以让亚瑟疯狂的舌下，并趁其不备，还别有深意地用犬齿恶意地啃咬着那柔软的唇瓣，并且模仿着交/合方式一般而已地在齿间抽/插，发出淫/靡的水声。

一切，疯狂而持久。唇齿之间的触感和快/感，快要让亚瑟崩溃。漫长的接吻，让早已因为醉酒而头晕目眩的亚瑟走向无力了。即使阿尔弗雷德松开手腕的禁/锢，那重获新生的手也没有继续反抗的动作，然而软塌塌地瘫在阿尔弗雷德宽厚的肩膀上。

这家伙，耐力和肺活量还真是完全不行呢。阿尔弗雷德在内心宠溺地吐槽着，猛然扯开勉强挂在怀中佳人窄肩上的白衬衫。衬衫滑落，仿佛出自名师之手的酮体滑入视野。白雪般的柔嫩肌肤，在昏暗的厨房暗灯照耀下，仿佛被盖上半透明的纱巾，在柔化了线条的同时，也借此，掩映其中的美好，以若隐若现地展示，还有与红缨的相互映衬，让这般完美诱/人的他，衬得更加完美可口。

看着亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德不住浅笑。无视着怀中恋人的羞涩挣扎，他俯下身体，含住其中一颗红缨，品味其中。他时而像是一个遇到糖苹果的孩子一般，轻柔地舔弄吮吸着这小小的凸起；时而像是疯狂的猎人遇到自己寻求已久的猎物一般，伸出虎牙，凶狠啃咬着那小小的禁果，在上面留下一道道肆虐过的痕迹。

当然，温柔体贴的阿尔弗雷德不会狠心让另一颗红缨承受冷漠的痛苦，阿尔弗雷德伸手轻轻地揉捻着那小小的的凸起，在亚瑟感到舒适时猛然用力捻住，在这突然其来的刺激下，亚瑟再也无法压制不断溢出的呻吟声，不住发出宛如女性般高昂的呻吟声，但是混杂在其中的男性低音音调则让这呻吟声更具有韵味。

对外，我是世界的Hero，面不改色地处理任何事件，只为了自身的利益基准。而对内，我只是名叫＂亚瑟•柯克兰＂的醉鬼的恋人，任劳任怨地照顾他，只为了爱他。

贪婪地舔抵玩弄胸前禁/果数十回合后，饥渴的饿狼已不再满足于此，默默吞咽数次后，阿尔弗雷德试探性地伸手，去抚摸脊椎以下的沦陷之所。

细腻的嫩肤，如同绸缎，柔软细滑；腰间的那线条硬朗的肌肉，结实紧致，以与他外貌完全不搭的风格，更显风味；而那手感极佳的臀肉，更是让自己欲罢不能。

快感正通过触摸，沿着脊髓爬入脑内，像是蚂蚁啃咬心间一样，折磨着欲火焚身的阿尔弗雷德。然而，怀中的美人却一点也不识相，依旧紧贴地板，全然没有配合意思。

＂噢，亲爱的，Hero我想你应该不介意稍微抬起一下腰吧，你这样的姿势，我可没办法帮你润/滑哦，到时候，你可是会受伤吃疼的。＂

直白的建议话语落下，然而却没有收获任何答复。难道，方才自己的舔/抵/玩/弄太过火了，以至于惹毛自家恋人？考虑到曾经惹怒恋人以至于被放置的后果，一阵不安感，就像是掺进心中的杂物，让阿尔弗雷德感到异常的不适。沉思片刻后，喜欢速战速决的阿尔弗雷德决定取消拐弯抹角试探的打算，轻轻地咬着亚瑟的耳朵，以最有磁性的音线询问道：＂宝贝，可以吗？＂

这一次，亚瑟总算是做出回复了，只是，这却比摩斯密码还要难以理解。传至耳内的，是不成言语的几声语气词。柔软的腔调，还有更似拟声词的细微声音，让阿尔弗雷德有种错觉，感觉这回复，与其说是不满嘀咕或者是羞涩简答，倒不如说是沉睡呓语。

等等，不会是真的吧？阿尔弗雷德不安地联想着，努力地贴近爱人，想要捕获任何一句反驳假设的声音，可惜，这点努力不仅没有收获期盼的结果，甚至连方才那引人猜想的声响，也不复存在。

到了这番田地，阿尔弗雷德不再瞎等猜想，撑起身体，凝视恋人。然而，收获到可谓是证明自己最不想收到的答案的直接证据：恋人的安心睡颜。

看了看爱人的睡颜，再偷瞄一下充血膨胀到有些发疼的小兄弟，阿尔弗雷德无奈地叹了一口气，在宠爱与欲/望中，选择了前者。趴在一侧的地板上，阿尔弗雷德把玩着亚瑟那偏长的额发，低声在内心默念道：好家伙，你给我睡了，那Hero我怎么办。

不过嘛，你也应该庆幸你的恋人是Hero我，既然你睡了，那就好好休息吧，最近时事不太平，还真是辛苦你了，尊敬的大英帝国先生。

望着爱人平和睡颜，原本因为要一会去浴室是一定解决而有点烦躁的阿尔弗雷德也感到坦然轻快。浅笑间，他站起身来，抱起在冰凉的地板上安睡的恋人，那个，自己愿以终生守护的另一半，在他的唇角，落下一个轻吻。

总之醉了就对了，这样方才一切的行动都可以合理解释。

总之爱你就对了，这样未来的终生许诺都拥有最佳诠释。

End.


End file.
